Protector of the Knight
by Hinnorthel-Duvainthel
Summary: "Do you know why older brothers' are born first? To protect those born after them until their last breath." I looked up to stare him directly in the eyes. "I won't allow you to touch a hair on her head." Self-insert OC. Eventual Slash.
1. Prologue

**MissScarlettJ and I are having a competition, she and I are each going to put a character in this fandom while pairing him with one of the characters. Thus the reason we have similar fics. She and I both disagree with the Manga ending so prepare for change.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **There is a big possibility that this will end up slash, BEWARE. *Wiggles fingers mysteriously***

* * *

 _"There's no such thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary. You can't gain anything without losing something first although if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle. Yeah, a heart made fullmetal."_ **-Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

* * *

 **"When I look in your eyes, and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time, I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be."**

 **I stared down at the man kneeling down in front of me with wide eyes. He held my hand gently in his own, as if it was the most precious thing in the universe.**

 **"Lucy Williams, will you marry me?"**

 **My mouth opened and closed for a moment before finally I settled for a crooked smile. "Did you just quote spiderman to me in your proposal?"**

 **I could see his nervousness in his eyes as he glanced** **away** _._ **"Maybe."**

 **It was hard to explain the warmth that enveloped me, Leo liked reading Shakespeare and watching documentaries. I knew he didn't watch things like Spiderman, in fact I was pretty sure he hadn't even watched Lord of The Rings before I introduced it to him.**

 **I crouched down so I was eye level with him and smiled playfully. "Of course I'll marry you, but only if we get to have an anime themed wedding."**

 **My friends laughed in the background as he picked me up and spun me around.**

 **"It can be anything you want it to be."**

…

…

Red _, it was everywhere._

 _My body shook as I stared down at my hands, silently I watched as the crimson liquid trailed down my arms eagerly staining my pale skin with_ red.

 _"Lucy…r-run."_

 _My breath hitched as the body leaning against mine spoke, his voice ragged and panting as if he was having a hard time making words come out._

 _I imagined I could hear his heart-beat fighting to survive, thrumming wildly in his chest before finally giving up and allowing his body to be rid of the pain._

 _Then he was silent._

…

…

 **Fingers intertwined with my own, sending a warmth that I wouldn't admit through my body. Compared to mine his were large and rough from plucking the strings at his guitar, I found myself relaxing unintentionally as he gave my hand a small squeeze.**

 **"Maybe afterwards we can watch that show that you like so much," his voice was a soft as he spoke, a smooth tenor that had always made my sisters swoon when they heard it.**

 **I snuck a glance his direction and smiled at him. "I thought you** ** _wanted_** **to come here."**

 **"I'll be honest, I had thought he'd be better," he glanced over at the stage in the middle of the auditorium where a man and his band played. "I think I'd rather watch your Cartoons then listen to him though."**

 **I rolled my eyes knowing he was making that mistake on purpose. "I'll have you know I Anime and Cartoons are very different."**

 **He chuckled. "Sure, sure."**

…

…

 _A clicking of metal made the blood freeze in my veins, and slowly I turned my head up to look at the looming figure standing in-front of me. The moon outlined her form, making her wide eyes and crooked smile shaded ominously._

 _"It's all_ your _fault!" She screeched her voice raising and lowering it's volume randomly as she spoke. "If you hadn't taken him away from me…then this wouldn't have happened!"_

 _I stared at her uncomprehendingly as the body against mine started to grow colder and colder._

 _Leo he had just_ died, _and all he had cared about was me getting away. Tears slipped down my face, and a distinct feeling of loss overwhelmed me._

…

…

 **"Do you think I could pick you up?"**

 **I looked up at him and sent him an amused smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm too heavy."**

 **His chest vibrated under my head as he laughed. "Is that so?"**

 **Suddenly he was sitting up making me have to do the same unless I wanted to fall on his lap. I barely had any time to say a word against his plan before I found myself scooped up like a princess as he stood up from the couch.**

 **An uncharacteristic squeal of shock slipped from my lips and I blushed deeply pressing my lips into a tight line, it had been a** ** _very_** **long time since anyone had been able to pick me up.**

 **"You were right, you feel like you're two hundred pounds."**

 **Forgetting about my embarrassment I looked up at him and forced the smile the threatened to bloom into a scowl. "You're not supposed to agree with me Leo."**

 **His dark blue eyes shone in mirth. "I'm just telling the truth."**

…

…

 _"If it wasn't for you he and I would be married happily!" The girl wailed hysterically. "Why did you have to come and take him away?! Why did he have to leave when we were so_ ** _happy_** _?"_

 _I stared at her soundlessly, watching the gun shake in her hand. I could remember Leo saying something about an old girl-friend in a conversation, from what he had said they had been fighting the whole time before he finally broke it off. He never mentioned she was like_ this.

 _Suddenly she was calm, and a serious look over took her features. "Death is what he deserved for hurting me," The gun steadied and was raised to point at my head. "And it's what_ you _deserve for taking him away."_

…

…

 ** _Remember those walls I build? Well baby they're tumbling down, and they didn't put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound._**

 **I halted and turned toward the voice, spotting a man playing a guitar sitting on the bench a few feet to my left.**

 ** _I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._**

 **It was unquestionable that he had the most amazing voice I had heard, it was smooth tenor that made my heart thud wildly and goosebumps raise on my arms. His looks weren't all that bad either, he had slightly curled brown hair that rested on his cheeks while a light dusting of beard decorated his face.**

 ** _It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking, is the risk that I'm taking. I'm never going to shut you out._**

 **The moment was so utterly cliche that I felt like I was in a romance movie, but I couldn't find myself to hate it. Later on I would make fun of myself for acting so girly, but for now I would just appreciate his voice.**

 ** _Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away._**

 **"I'm assuming you like my music?"**

 **I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and looked into his deep blue gaze. They stared directly into my eyes without hesitation and I found myself turning my head to stare at the ground, an uncharacteristic blush burning my cheeks.**

 **"Yes."**

 **He chuckled. "I'm glad someone does, everyone else begs to differ."**

 **I shrugged. "You kind of sound like Shunichi Miyamoto."**

 **"Who?"**

 **Ah right, he probably didn't know the guy who sung True Light from DN Angel. Sometimes I forgot that not everyone had a billion manga's and posters decorating their apartments. "Never-mind."**

 **Well I had messed this up, not that I was surprised. My social skills were much to be desired.**

 **"I can sing another song if you like." I jerked my head to look at him, seeing him smiling at me as if I hadn't just made the situation so terribly awkward. "Anything for a pretty lady."**

 **My blush doubled when he winked at me. "A-ah…" Did he just call me** pretty **? I knew I was far from that, my hair was too plan and my body too chubby for a guy like him to call me pretty.**

 **He started to strum his guitar idly, and hummed a few notes. "My names Leo, what's yours?"**

 **"Lucy."**

 **Leo nodded and then suddenly the strings were making a vaguely familiar sound.**

 ** _Picture yourself in a boat on the river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Someone calls you, you answer quite slowly. A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._**

 **For the second time my head snapped up to look at him, I huffed in amusement when I recognized the song. Figures he'd know how to play Lucy in the sky with Diamonds.**

 ** _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over your head. Looking for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone._**

…

…

 _The gunshot echoing in my ears was the last thing I heard before everything went black._

* * *

The feeling of ice-cold water being thrown on me and large pair of hands grabbing my body woke me from the peaceful darkness, murmured voices surrounded me, a male and a female talked back and forth in another language.

 _"Sore wa otokonokodesu_ , _"_ The male spoke in a smooth tenor in what I distinctly recognized as Japanese. _"Kare wa anata ni sokkuridesu."_

Confusion, fear and loss fell on me like a tidal wave. _Leo, where was Leo? What was_ ** _happening_** _?_ The man carried me effortlessly across the room and soon a rough cloth was wiping my body down.

I wriggled in an attempt to get away, my panic rising when my limbs refused to move. My eyesight was blurred like I was looking through water making the man…no giant look like a blurred blob of brown.

 _"Kare wa daijōbudesuka? Watashi wa kare ga naite kiku koto ga dekimasen."_ A feminine voice said from somewhere across the room.

 _"Watashi ga miru koto ga dekiru, akiraka ni machigatte iru mono wa nani mo arimasen,"_ Was her reply. _"Kare wa shokku o ukete miemasu."_

Memories of Leo, of his smiles and soft voice bombarded my mind. The weight of his body slumped against mine as he took his last breath and the emptiness I felt as he finally gave up overwhelming me. I couldn't help myself, I started to cry. And it wasn't the quiet sobbing, it was a blown out wail of loss and confusion that came from my mouth.

 _"O sanshō shite kudasai? Kare wa chōdo yoidesu."_

I didn't know what was going on, but I could still _hear_ the crack of the gun-shot before it impacted with my head. I had died, I knew that. Now though, now I was _alive_ that much was obvious.

The man wrapped me in a softer blanket when he finished touching my hands and toes, he picked me up and carried me for a few moments before he stopped and started lowering me down.

 _"Tsugi no ga kuru made, shibarakunoaida ni narudarou."_ The man murmured. _"Ima, anata wa kare o hoji suru koto ga dekiru tame ni sonoyōni."_

Softer, smaller hands grabbed a hold of me and arms wrapped around my body. Through my tears I could make out a woman with long brown hair, the smell of lilac and oddly rust wafting into my nose.

 _"Kon'nichiwa **Takeshi** bu." _ I only recognized what sounded like 'Takeshi' coming out of the woman's mouth as she cooed down at me. _"Sore wa saishūtekini anata ni aete ureshīdesu."_

I hiccuped up at her as I tried to contain my sobbing, my brain pushing Leo and I's death aside for the moment so I could try to understand my situation. A Japanese man and woman, my body feeling smaller and heavier, the way I was carried around so effortlessly.

There was no doubt, I was somehow put inside an infants body.

 _I had been reborn._

The realization was as crazy as it was impossible. Rebirth was a cycle, you didn't just get born into a human right after you died, you started over as a bug and went through the cycle all over again. Even if I _was_ special for some reason why did I still retain my memories? That would give me an advantage and make the whole 'starting life over again' thing redundant.

Suddenly the woman moaned in pain and I was taken from her hands within seconds.

The woman giggled a moment later despite the obvious pain she was in. " _Sore wa watashitachi no tsugi no ko mo dōyō ni **Haruka** o, watashitachi o mitasu tame ni kōfun shite iru yōdesu.."_

There was another name again, Haruka, which I assumed was the man's since there was no other person in the room. I felt him walk across the room in smooth gentle strides before gently placing me down in what felt like the softest cushion I had ever laid down on. A moment later he was gone, his footsteps receding as he most likely went to help the woman. In my peripheral vision I could see dark bars rising up on either side of me, like a mini cadge with no roof or in other words a crib.

When the woman started moaning and panting heavily I realized she was having another child, my twin. That or something was going wrong, but Haruka didn't seem too worried so I assumed it was the former.

It was around ten or so minutes later that I could hear the woman give her final push before a loud wail filled the room, I felt for her in a way even though I had no idea who she was. Childbirth looked painful, I couldn't imagine having _two_ children in the same sitting.

The oddest part of the whole thing though was that I couldn't hear any other voices besides Haruka's and the woman's. Meaning there were no doctors or even a mid-wife, I wan't too sure what to think about that since I wasn't a doctor, but I was pretty sure they were rather important. They must have had a reason why it was only the two of them, perhaps they were criminals in hiding or didn't want anyone to know about the woman giving birth.

 _"_ _Kore wa, kenkōna akachan no on'nanoko **Juri** desu." _Haruka said, finally giving me the name of the woman who had given birth to me. He chuckled softly from across the room. _"Kanojo wa, watashitachi ga kurō hanarete sorera o tsutaeru no hitsuyō ga aru to shite iru dake de, kanojo no otōto no yō ni miemasu."_

It was frustrating not knowing what they were talking about, even if I had watched hundreds of Anime shows I wasn't able to understand everything. I could only catch the common words I recognized or names.

 _"Watashi wa kanojo o mite mimashou."_ Juri replied and I could hear Haruka's footsteps move a few feet before stopping.

I had a sibling, a _twin._ Before I died I had a younger sister so the thought that I would be an older sister again made me slightly more comfortable with the situation. Though that didn't say very much since I these people were strangers and my husband had just died in my arms.

I still wasn't sure if this was all just a hallucination, or a dream. But at this moment everything seemed very real, like this was actually happening and I wasn't going to wake up eventually with Leo sleeping next to me. Whatever it was though, I would just wait it out and see what happened.

Though for some reason my birth parents had the same names as the two Purebloods in Vampire Knight, but that had to be a coincidence. Being reborn was one thing, being reborn _and_ put into a Manga full of Vampires was another thing entirely.

* * *

 **Sorry for all the angst, it was necessary that Lucy to go through that for what I have planned for her. Also I used google translate, so those of you who know Japanese I apologize for anything ridiculously wrong.**

 _"Sore wa otokonokodesu,_ _Kare wa anata ni sokkuridesu."-_ It's a boy he looks just like you.

 _"Kare wa daijōbudesuka? Watashi wa kare ga naite kiku koto ga dekimasen."-_ Is he okay? I don't hear him crying.

 _"Watashi ga miru koto ga dekiru, akiraka ni machigatte iru mono wa nani mo arimasen, k_ _are wa shokku o ukete miemasu."-_ There's nothing wrong that I can see, he just looks shocked.

 _"O sanshō shite kudasai? Kare wa chōdo yoidesu."-_ See? He's fine.

 _"Tsugi no ga kuru made, shibarakunoaida ni narudarou._ _Ima, anata wa kare o hoji suru koto ga dekiru tame ni sonoyōni." -_ It's going to be awhile until the next one comes. So for now you can hold him _._

 _"Kon'nichiwa **Takeshi** bu. __Sore wa saishūtekini anata ni aete ureshīdesu." -_ Hello little Takeshi. It's nice to finally meet you.

 _"Sore wa watashitachi no tsugi no ko mo dōyō ni **Haruka** o, watashitachi o mitasu tame ni kōfun shite iru yōdesu."- _ It seems our next child is excited to meet us as well Haruka.

 _"Kore wa, kenkōna akachan no on'nanoko **Juri** desu. __Kanojo wa, watashitachi ga kurō hanarete sorera o tsutaeru no hitsuyō ga aru to shite iru dake de, kanojo no otōto no yō ni miemasu."-_ It's a healthy baby girl Juri. She looks just like him, we're going to have a hard time telling them apart.

 _"Watashi wa kanojo o mite mimashou."-_ Let me hold her.

 **I do have a few questions.**

 **Does anyone know how Vampires age? How fast, when they stop etc.**

 **What did you think of the way the Manga ended? What didn't you agree with?**

 **You should go check out MissScarlettJ's fanfiction called Eternal Knight, it's really good!**


	2. Bonds

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 _"I've always been alone. The only one that can bring warmth into my life, is you."_ **-Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

* * *

Golden sunlight flittered through velvet drapes and lit of the floor of the large nursery. Elaborate paintings were decorating the soft green walls as antique furniture dotted the room.

Nearest the window a woman rocked in a finely carved rocking chair, her curled brown hair swinging along with her soothing movements as she held a small child in her arms.

She reached her free hand to play with a curl of chocolate colored hair, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Haruka is worried about your refusal to take to blood," She whispered, aware of her sleeping daughter across the room. "and to tell you the truth I'm worried as well."

Takeshi just stared up at her silently as he always did.

"I have a feeling that despite being so young, you have more conscious thought then we have knowledge of." She could see it in his eyes, just like her eldest Juri could see the intelligence that shone in his gaze.

It didn't unsettle her as much as the fact that her son was refusing to drink the blood they tried to give him. A newborn Vampire needed to consume blood every two hours so their bodies would have enough energy to keep growing.

It had been about five days since she had given birth to her precious twins. Yuki had easily fallen in sync with their sleeping patterns but Takeshi was having a harder time, thus the reason she decided to stay up with him even though the sun made her eyes ache. She wanted to make sure her son was sleeping and wouldn't end up becoming ill from the lack of it.

"I have a feeling your problem lies in the actual blood," Juri had seen the way his nose scrunched up in distaste when they tried to feed him a bottle, a clear sign there was something wrong with liquid itself. "Though Yuki drinks it easily you seem to me more sensitive to it than her."

She and Haruka often gave the children their blood or a bottle of it that they kept in the refrigerator. Unlike human mothers Vampires didn't produce milk, why would they when the child was a Vampire themselves? Instead they would feed the child their blood until they found a willing donor. Takeshi had reluctantly consumed the blood at one point, but it was so rare that she knew if he didn't start drinking more he would be negatively affected.

"I'm thinking you might take better to the blood if your diet is only fresh blood." She brought a finger to her mouth and pressed on a sharp fang, the smell of her own pure blood instantly invading the room.

Takeshi's dark eyes stared up at her, watching as she drew her hand away and slowly lowered it to his mouth. For a moment he didn't make a move, and just continued to stare at her intently as if trying to understand her.

Then his mouth opened and he accepted her finger, his small tongue lapping at the small cut she made eagerly.

Juri couldn't help it, her smile widened until it stretched across her face and a quiet laugh escaped her lips. Her precious child was going to be fine, he just needed a little more looking after then his sister.

"It looks like your idea worked."

The brunette turned her head up to look at her husband leaning against the door, his hair ruffled from sleep. "Haruka, you should be sleeping."

He smiled and gracefully walked across the room, his aura gently prodding the small child's as it suckled on her finger. "I couldn't, not when I knew that you were up trying to help our son."

"I think he'll be fine from now on," Juri commented watching as Haruka walked toward the curtain and closed it so the room turned completely black. "I'm so happy I realized he prefers fresh blood, I thought we were going to loose him."

A soft kiss was pressed to her head and a large hand reached down to gently pat their son's head. "Thank goodness." Her husband murmured.

* * *

Vampires, creatures of the night that preyed on humans and consumed their blood. They were creatures of legends, a way parents could scare their children into not wandering off in the night or Authors could draw fans in with their handsome looks and odd eating habits.

 _They were a myth._

Or so I had believed until I saw Juri's eyes glow a blood red, destroying the purity that had surrounded her and turning it into something darker.

For a moment I had been stuck between disbelief and shock when I saw her feeding my sister a bottle full of a dark red liquid. That wasn't food coloring, it was _blood_. My parents weren't models, they were immortalized creatures in fairy tails that often lured teenage girls into believing they were god sends meant to love them eternally.

The fact was almost as world changing as the realization that I had turned into male was.

What world had I been sent to? Surely Vampires didn't really exist in the one I had come from, so the only explanation had been that I was born into an alternate universe where they prowled around. I wasn't that much of a judgmental person to immediately title Haruka and Juri evil. I could see the way they communicated and looked down at us with so much love that it was impossible to call it fake.

They were different then the monsters that the books called them, more in control but no less inhuman then they seemed.

It took me a while to get used to the fact that I had turned into a male, and even longer to process the fact that since my birth parents were vampires there was a good chance I was too. It was odd to think about actually, I had never _not_ been human. I suppose though, I didn't feel the urge to start slaughtering humans so whatever the books had said may have went a little overboard.

The hunger made sense though, at first it had been felt like I was becoming dehydrated as my throat became dry. But when I reluctantly accepted the bottle of blood it had felt like I was swallowing cotton balls which instantly made me turn my head when they tried to offer me the bottle again. The hunger became worse after that, it escalated to a full blown need, something so _primal_ that had _wanted._

It had taken all my will to keep it down, but even then I could feel it lingering at the surface.

I could see that Haruka and Juri were worried, I didn't need to understand Japanese to hear it in their conversations. There was no way I could get them to understand it was fresh blood that sated me. I knew though that they would figure it out eventually, parents were good with reading their children's needs and I was patient I could keep the beast down until the time came.

Eventually it did in little less than a week, and I could almost feel the beast purr in satisfaction as Juri placed her finger in my mouth.

It's funny what loss does to you, after I had mourned Leo and my old life I decided I had to toughen up. His death was like a hit to the head, life was hard and then you died. That was it. Except I hadn't actually died, and from the looks of it wouldn't be for a while, so I needed to take the opportunity to learn from my past life and become stronger.

I had never been a sensitive person, not until I met Leo, so I would simply need to bring that girl back and keep her here.

My sister slept in the same crib as mine, and the funny thing is I swore at times I could feel her presence in the back of my mind. She felt like a butterfly, soft and fragile but with an edge of determination that grew as she did. I wasn't quite sure what to think of it, perhaps it was a Vampire thing? Did being twins somehow make it so we were connected somehow? I had heard the theories that twins had a deep bond, one deep enough that some swore they could read each others mind. Maybe being a Vampire somehow made something similar to that possible.

Whatever the reason, her presence made everything much easier. In all honesty she was so full of smiles and laughs that I found myself becoming attached to her. I didn't get attached easily, often I found people too dramatic and just annoying in general, but Yuki she was the exception.

About a week passed before my vision cleared and suddenly turned high definition. I was suddenly very aware of the shadows that stretched from the furniture in our room and could see the intricate designs decorating the dresser on the wall perpendicular where we were placed.

It wasn't that I could see far, everything was so clear that small things I would usually gloss over were suddenly more noticeable.

Then there was the hearing, though it was slightly muted I could hear someone walking down the hall outside our room. From the looks of it Yuki could as well, if the delighted gurgle she made wasn't enough of a hint.

Thankfully I was catching up to the language fast, the idea of immersion was very much true and soon I could recognize small snippets of Haruka and Juri's conversations when they fed or changed us. Words like _Kaname, Kaien Cross_ and _Rido_ caught my attention and I hesitantly accepted the reality that I had been trying to avoid.

Vampire Knight was not a Manga I was very familiar with, sometime during the series I had lost interest and eventually just stopped reading it. I knew that somehow Yuki had ended up with Kaname _and_ Zero, and had sacrificed herself so her brother could live as a human after the hunter died, but otherwise I new next to nothing.

Now I regretted it since I didn't know what I should and shouldn't change. I could accidentally mess something up that made _everything_ turn out differently.

I suppose though, that being Yuuki's twin was change enough. She now had _two_ brothers instead of one, the world had one more Pureblood added to the mix just to make thing more exciting.

Thankfully with Yuuki as my guide I learned things at the pace a normal child would have, if it hadn't been for her I would have lost my patience and ended up seeming like a super genius who attracted way too much attention. I wasn't keen on that in the least, being a Pureblood was enough for me.

I did notice that Kaname would visit us frequently, I could remember Juri introducing him to us soon after we were born but now that I knew who he was it was suddenly more interesting to observe him when he appeared.

I was hard to understand the sadness I could spot in his eyes, though it receded slightly when he was with us it was like lingering shadow that would hover over him constantly. I knew he was old, ancient even and I wouldn't even begin to understand what he went through. But the way he had manipulated everyone made me wary to even begin to trust him.

That and he, along with many other Purebloods was okay with being paired with his sister. I knew he wasn't actually Kaname in a sense, but he was still related to her which made the situation still rather awkward.

Everyone had their own tastes, I could respect that, but I couldn't see myself liking Yuuki in _that_ way.

There was also the fact that Vampires slept during the day that I had to get used to, thankfully the curtains were thick enough that not even a sliver of sunlight would slip through unless they were somehow opened. I had yet to feel what it was like to be under the sun as a Vampire, but I was thankful that I wouldn't turn into ash if I accidentally walked out during daylight.

Despite pondering over being a vampire, and coming to terms with my sex change being a child wasn't that exciting. I spent most of my time trying to remember the Manga or learning the language while the rest I just napped with Yuuki when I had nothing else to do.

To my delight Yuuki was a fast learner and around eight months she was taking her first steps across the room and into Juri's arms. I eagerly followed soon after, very happy to finally be able to stand on my legs.

The only thing I achieved before her was potty training, in fact I probably achieved it a little too fast for a child. I couldn't stand sitting in my own filth, no one on earth would be able to pay me enough to learn at a normal child's level when I was mentally an adult.

After walking was talking, and that was another delightful experience for me. By that time I had enough of the language down to have the confidence to talk, not that I was a talkative person in the first place. Yuuki took care of that for me, I was more of the silent type that observed everyone and took notice of their personality before speaking a word.

Despite knowing that my future wasn't going to be too pleasant I enjoyed the present. It wasn't going to do me any good if I stressed over what was going to happen.

* * *

"He seems to like you Father."

The brunet smiled as he felt his son cling tighter onto his neck in response to Kaname's statement. "He's just a little shy, he'll warm up to you eventually."

From beside him Juri laughed as she braided her daughters hair, the small girl reaching up to play with her mothers strands as well with a sparkling smile. "Takeshi likes Haruka's calmer presence, I think it soothes him."

Though Yuuki and Takeshi looked nearly identical their personalities couldn't have been more different. While Yuuki was a ball of energy who gifted anyone with a dazzling smile her brother was almost gentle and tended to speak quietly.

They had noticed the way Takeshi seemed to listen more then spoke, as if he were thinking about his answer before finally saying it out-loud. Despite being only ten minutes older then his sister Takeshi was already showing signs of being more mentally mature. He had quickly picked up things such as the alphabet and learning to read, though he tried to hide it Haruka noticed the subtle hints that he was more mentally intelligent then his sister.

"Aniki!"

The three vampires turned to the small girl whose arms were reaching for her twin while trying to keep her balance on Juri's lap. Immediately Takeshi pulled away from Haruka's neck to look at her, brown eyes staring at her in silent question.

She tilted her head and smiled brightly.

Haruka allowed his son to move off of his lap, watching as Takeshi turned sideways and crawled across the love-seat until they were only a few inches apart. Yuuki giggled in delight and reached forward to gently touch his cheek.

"Don't worry Aniki." She chirped cheerfully. "Mother and Father will be feeding us soon."

Juri and Haruka exchanged glances, the former smiling knowingly. They were always amazed to see the bond between the two, as twin Purebloods the two had a connection with each other that they would never fully understand. They hadn't known it had grown to the extent that Yuuki was able to feel her brothers hunger though, so this was rather new to them.

"Their bond seems to have gotten stronger," Kaname commented, watching his two siblings interact with warm eyes. "last time they only showed signs of noticing when the other was upset."

"It's to be expected." Haruka replied. "Purebloods are already powerful on their own, Yuuki and Takeshi grew in the same womb so they have shared every living moment with each other. I can't imagine what their bond would be like when they grow older."

Juri smiled softly. "I can imagine it would be beautiful to observe."

Eventually they started to prepare to feed Takeshi and Yuuki, Kaname leaving the room for the moment so he wouldn't be affected by the smell of blood. Being two years old meant that Yuuki and Takeshi still relied on their parents for blood and still would for a good while yet until they grew older.

Gently Haruka scooped Takeshi up and sat him back on his lap Juri doing the same with Yuuki. They knew by now when one child was hungry the next would follow soon after, and being at the stage where they were still growing they needed a good amount of blood to properly sustain themselves.

Takeshi looked up at him, and Haruka spotted the red tinge in his otherwise brown gaze making him nearly sigh. Takeshi never asked to drink on his own, it was always Yuuki who spoke up first and then would reveal her brother was hungry for her parents as well.

"You don't need to hold yourself back Takeshi." Haruka murmured quietly. "It's natural for a vampire to feel thirst for blood."

Takeshi eyes didn't even show what he was thinking, making it impossible for his father to see what was going through his head. "I know."

Haruka raised a hand to run it through his sons soft brown locks, smelling the scent of lilacs envelop the room as Juri started to feed Yuuki. "Then why do you fight it? I've never heard you ask for blood once."

"It's not that bad," Was his soft reply. "If I try hard enough I can control it."

The older vampire blinked at the answer, not quite expecting it. It wasn't unheard of for a child to be able to control their urges, though it was very rare since it needed a considerable amount of will. "You can control it?"

Takeshi nodded. "Somewhat, though it takes up a lot of my attention."

"There's no need to go to such length's son." Haruka bent down slightly so their foreheads were touching and stared deeply into the young child's eyes. "your mother and I are here for you."

He could see the way Takeshi's eyes widened slightly at his proclamation, and smiled gently. It seemed he had gotten through to him.

Leaning back against the cushion Haruka brought his wrist up and bit into it hard enough to draw blood, watching as the small brunets eyes started to glow red.

Even if his son tried to fight it, they needed blood to survive. It was their nature and nothing anyone tried to do would change the fact. Only those with a death wish or a very stubborn personality would continue to fight the hunger. Takeshi had gotten better, but there were moments when Haruka could spot the familiar glint of determination spark in his eyes.

He definitely got that from Juri there was no doubt. But that was the only thing he seemed to inherit from his fiery wife, besides her smiles of course. Though rare Haruka would spot one bloom on his son's face when Yuuki had done something that amused him, it was small, but it made his eyes soften from their regular hard quality and give him a slight feminine edge. It made him wonder what he would look like when he was older, with Juri's smile and Yuuki's face his son was sure to gain unwanted attention just like his sister.

* * *

From the doorway Kaname watched his younger brother interact with Yuuki, making sure to keep his presence hidden so he wouldn't interrupt their playtime.

"So you can be the prince and I'll be the princess! Sit on the chair over there," Takeshi followed her orders without complaint, hoisting himself up onto the cushioned furniture. "that's going to be the tower you're locked away in until I come and save you from the evil dragon!"

Holding back a laugh that threatened to escape, Kaname followed the small girl with his eyes as she ran across the room until she was on the other side, a determined look on her features. Takeshi didn't even seem to bother to try and correct her and nodded silently.

How peculiar, usually it was the other way around but it seemed that his sister wanted things to be a little different then in the fairy tails. It was very like her actually, she seemed to gain more confidence as she and Takeshi's bond grew going as far as to announce herself as the 'savior' in their little game. Not that his brother was weak in any way, he was gentle actually and went along with whatever Yuuki wanted with a soft gleam in his eyes that he only showed when around her.

A first Kaname had wondered if perhaps Haruka and Juri would decide they were both candidates for Yuuki's husband, but there had been nothing said on the manner so he stayed silent.

Yuuki stood straighter and bared her teeth, a small growl escaping her lips that made him have to cover his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. "I won't allow you to keep me away from saving my prince!" She growled at the imaginary foe. "Prepare to be beaten!"

She leaped at the air, hair flying around her face as she swiped and clawed at her foe. "Don't worry prince, I'll be there for you soon!"

When Takeshi didn't say anything she paused and turned to look at him, her face saying 'it's your turn' without actually speaking the words. That seemed to be enough for the older twin to go into action, and he was suddenly clasping his hands together while speaking in a soft monotone.

"Oh dear princess, do be careful. For the dragon is strong and mighty."

A bright smile bloomed on Yuuki's face before she turned serious and fell into a defensive crouch. "Have no fear! I will defeat it and save you from this monster!"

The battle went on for a little while longer until Yuuki made a dramatic scene of the dragon falling and her celebrating the fact that she had won.

"See prince? I have slain my foe! I shall come and free you from your cadge."

Takeshi forced an odd sound, that Kaname soon recognized was a _giggle,_ out of his mouth and made a point to clasp his hands underneath his chin. "You are truly brave princess for defeating the dragon."

Yuuki ran over to his chair and opened her arms wide. "Jump into my arms prince!"

That was when Takeshi hesitated, he dropped his arms and looked at his sister oddly. "I'm going to squish you."

Yuuki huffed and did the same. "Just do it, I can catch you." Was his whispered reply before the younger girl turned back into the 'savior'. "Now jump! I shall catch you!"

There was a moments hesitation before Takeshi finally pushed himself off the chair, his body tumbling into Yuuki's smaller one, sending them to the ground within seconds.

"...Ow."

Kaname couldn't help it, a few chuckles escaped him making the twins simultaneously turn to look where he was, matching eyes staring at him with slight shock when they saw him. Yuuki was the first to react, she scrambled out from underneath her brother to run to the other, a bright smile forming on her face.

"Onii-sama!"

He allowed the small child to wrap her hands around his legs and patted her head softly in greeting. "Hello Yuuki."

From further in the room he could feel Takeshi's gaze on him, the softness he had shown earlier was hidden behind a wall of steel making it so no one could see what emotion he was experiencing. It always happened this way, Takeshi wasn't cold but neither was he eager to run up for a hug like Yuuki. Instead he would simply keep his distance with a barely noticeable smile as if giving them space.

"Welcome back Onii-sama." Takeshi nodded in greeting. "It's nice to see you again."

Kaname nodded back sending him a small smile. "Hello Takeshi."

Yuuki suddenly looked back toward Takeshi. "Aniki it's okay!" She chirped. "Onii-sama is really nice!"

Kaname blinked at what she said watching as his younger brother furrowed his brows a moment before his face smoothed back into a mask of indifference. "Ah." Slowly he made his way across the room until he was standing a few feet away, a good amount closer then he had been.

Curiosity spiked but Kaname didn't say anything about the situation. He could tell that Takeshi was wary of him, which was good in a way. It would help him in the future if any strangers with ill will tried to talk to them. The older Kuran could tell that a human would be put off by the way Takeshi acted, he was too serious for them to be comfortable around. In regards to vampires his level of maturity was higher then others of his kind the same age, and would most likely intimidate anyone who thought about coming closer.

He was perfect to keep Yuuki from harm should the situation arise.

Yuuki let go of one of his legs and reached her arm toward Takeshi. As if understanding he started to move, taking her small hand and allowing her to drag him forward. It took Kaname a while to realize that Yuuki had gotten Takeshi to hug him as well, making a warm feeling envelop him for a split second.

Despite being anti-social Takeshi was just as affectionate as Yuuki, he just had to have a little push. Then he could be as loving as Yuuki was, Kaname had seen it when Haruka was around. Takeshi would visibly brighten up before willingly going to the older vampire to be picked up and immediately burrow his face into the crook of his fathers neck.

Kaname reached a hand out and patted Takeshi's head, allowing himself to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the chapter. ^^ I also hope you like Takeshi's character so far. I really tried to make the angst disappear so he/she can start to get used to the world they were put in.**


End file.
